Electrical brush plating is a method originally used by electroplating workers to repair defects of bath-plated parts, in which the anode is wrapped with a piece of cotton, dipped in a bath plating solution, and rubbed at defects of parts. While with the development of technology, the electrical brush plating technology has gradually developed into a unique new technology, which is an advanced remanufacturing technology for surface engineering and equipments and has the advantages of high plating speed, various plated layers, high bonding strength, little environmental pollution, saving water and electricity, etc., with more and more fields involved.
At present, more and more industries (for example, remanufacturing industry) have put forward higher requirements for the electrical brush plating technology, however, the existing electrical brush plating technology has many defects and can not meet the requirements put forward by these industries. Defects of the existing electrical brush plating technology are: First, most of the industries complete electrical brush plating operations manually, the degree of automation is low, the working efficiency is not high, the labor intensity of operators is high, and the quality of the plated layers can not be guaranteed; Second, the plating pen (anode) is made by being wrapped with graphite or cotton, this kind of plating pen has poor wear resistance and short service life, and frequent replacement of plating pens between various processes is required, so the quality of the plated layer can not be guaranteed; Third, the metal ions in electrical brush plating solution can not be automatically supplemented, and the plating solution can not be recycled, which is a serious waste of plating solution.